


Thicker than Thieves

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. Nami and Carina come to Dawn Island to steal from the rich and give to themselves.
Relationships: Carina/Monkey D. Luffy, Carina/Monkey D. Luffy/Nami, Monkey D. Luffy/Nami
Kudos: 3





	Thicker than Thieves

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.**

**[T]**

**Thicker than Thieves**

**[T]**

Arriving at Dawn Island, the home of the East Blue Sea's wealthy Goa Kingdom, the two teenaged girls that were widely considered in that part of the world as master thieves in addition to developing beauties, Nami and Carina, intended to take everything they learned from stealing valuables from pirates and regular people and rob the Kingdom's royal and noble families of their treasures for themselves. It would be an ambitious as well as dangerous undertaking, even for them, which is why the girls needed to understand the layout of Goa's capital city before they could put it into action.

Surveying the capital from the surrounding forests, Nami and Carina debated on how they would accomplish their heist, considering how well-guarded the capital is supposed to be from the poor people themselves from even entering, let alone committing crimes.

"I know you and I are pretty athletic, Carina, but this caper will require some muscle as well." Nami commented to her on and off partner in crime.

"Yeah, no argument there." Carina replied as she thought over their predicament before suggesting. "If we had the right Devil Fruit power on our side, none of the local police and royal guards would be much of a problem."

Nami could not help but scoff at her idea. "Don't tell me you actually believe in those stupid things, Carina. They're just old wives' tales!"

Flashing a smart smile, Carina responded with. "Aha! But if you got married and started telling stories in your old age, then wouldn't they be counted in the same category as Devil Fruits, too?" Giggling at Nami's annoyed look for a moment, she then got serious. "Even if you haven't seen a Devil Fruit in action, Nami, I don't think you should dismiss the idea of them yet. From what I heard, Buggy the Clown, at least two of the Trump Pirate Siblings, and even our "old friend", Mad Treasure, each ate a Devil Fruit, and those are just here in the East Blue."

"Sure, they did, Carina." Nami responded sarcastically before adding. "Did Treasure demonstrate his power for you when it looked like you were going to desert me that one time?"

Carina narrowed her eyes at the slight accusation and retorted. "Well, it's not like you trust me enough to answer why you want one hundred million Bellies, Nami."

"You have your secrets, I have mine, so let's leave it there!" Nami snapped in frustration.

Exchanging glares for a moment, the two girls then sighed uncomfortably out of both guilt and frustration with the whole thing.

"You'd think there would be someone crazy enough, or stupid enough who could be our muscle, even if the guy is as skinny as can be." Nami said rhetorically.

"Hi!" A slightly younger boy with black hair and a stitched scar under his eye called out to Nami and Carina as he literally popped out of the forest, surprising them both out of their wits.

"Don't do that, you idiot!" Nami screamed with a punch on the boy's head. "You might as well have given us both heart attacks!"

"Uh, sorry." The boy replied as he tended to his head and then introduced himself. "My name is Monkey D. Luffy! Are you two girls pirates, or something?"

"Not even close." Nami immediately answered in disgust. "We just steal from pirates, that's all."

Dropping sweat at the sight of Nami admitting them both as thieves to a stranger, Carina tried to say. "Well, anyway, kid, you should probably go home and forget anything you heard from us."

Upon recognizing Carina's words, Luffy let out a loud laugh and replied. "Are you kidding, girls? I've been looking for an excuse to get back at Goa's bigshots for years." He then grabbed his face and stretched it to emphasize his next words. "If you need a Rubber Man, I'm your guy."

After processing Luffy's words, Carina looked smug at Nami who grew quickly changed her mood from surprise to exasperated at Carina being right. Exhaling her breath, Nami responded to Luffy with a stern look. "You really think you're man enough to rob a whole kingdom?"

Looking back at Nami with a carefree, yet interested, gaze, as he stretched out his own right arm Luffy answered. "Yes, I am."

Luffy then grabbed Nami with the arm and much to her and Carina's shock, began to kiss the former heatedly until he was satisfied and broke the kiss.

Blushing at the sight while Nami tried to regain her breath and come to terms that a strange kid took her first kiss, Carina dropped sweat when she noticed Luffy looking at her next with the same look and asked him. "Why did you do that, Luffy?"

The straw hat-wearing boy merely shrugged as he replied. "I've got to show the women that I am a man somehow, after all."

He then jumped on a shocked Carina to kiss her as well soon after to prove it.

**[T]**

**A while back, I thought of doing a lemon between Luffy, Nami, and Carina, but decided to cut back to make more room and time for other things. Still, Carina is a good-looking female character that should be used more often in fanfiction in my opinion.**

**I thought of the above idea on SpaceBattles a while ago, and it seemed plausible enough to me for it to work. After all, since Nami apparently never left the East Blue until she joined the Straw Hats, it is reasonable to assume Carina lived there as well.**


End file.
